Naruto evolution
by naruto uzumaki-namikaze101
Summary: After winning the 4th shinobi war at the cost of his life watch as naruto is teleported to the marvel universe with some very important people
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry its been a month or 2 school Hockey keeping me busy but I'm back for a all new adventure X-men Evolution cross over been reading a lot of them and I thought I'd try my hand at this don't worry my other story's will be updated soon. Now on with the show**

**Disclaimer:I own NOTHING I wish I did some references also I'm asking for a Co-Writer and beta to help me just saying my grammars not the best but I try **

"Hm" regular talk

'_this is bad'_ thinking

"**Pathetic mortals"** kurama or other beings talking

Naruto floated in something he didn't know what all the other bujiu were bickering inside him **"I say we're in limbo!"** said matatobi **"We're not in limbo we're waiting for kami or shinigami to talk to us!"** yelled kurama "Will you all shut up!" yelled naruto "And another thing why are you guys still in me!" yelled naruto again. **"We don't know."** said all the bujiu in unison. Then there was a flash

Naruto covered his eyes at the intense light to find himself in a room. **"Welcome Naruto-kun I am kami and this is my brother shinigami."** said a woman in white robes next to her was a man in black robes "Kami-sama shinigami-sama!" said naruto bowing during their training trip jariya taught many more things like jutsus from all elements but he especially taught manners to the boy. **"Stand Naruto uzumaki-namikaze Heir to the namikaze and uzumaki clans child of prophecy jinchuriki to all 9 bujiu hero of konoha and hero of the entire shinobi world! We have reviewed your life and decided to give you another chance in a new world that we have some control over but you will NOT be alone." **said kami. There was a bright light and out walked and out walked 8 figures. When the light cleared naruto saw the 1&amp;2nd hokages Tobimaru and Hirishama Senju the 3rd hokage hiruzen saratobi his father and mother Minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki namikaze Haku and zabuza. "Mom dad!" yelled naruto running up and hugging them. "What are we chopped liver?" asked a depressed looking Hirishama with a cloud over his head poking the ground with a...stick how did he get that? "Jiji's." said naruto the hokages made quite the impression fight along side him and the other way around. "Haku and zabuza." said naruto. "Kid/Naruto." said both respectfully. **"Now that you've all said your greetings to the reason the 3 of us have summoned you." **said a third figure who wore white robes and had a long beard. **"We have decided to send all 9 of you to a new world called earth were there's humans and homo-superiors or mutants who have A power like you. There are people called the X-Men and the Avengers you will be teleported to a place call the U.S.A in the State called Michigan out side of a city named Detroit. Naruto and haku will become baby's hiruzen will be made no older then 30 kushina and minato 22 the rest of the hokages 39 and zabuza will be made 13." **explained kami. **"Naruto you will keep all of the bujiu and you will all keep your memory s and powers with a extra few we wish you the best of luck and we will look after you from here good bye." **said shinigami and for the last time for a long time there was a bright flash and all 9 of them disappeared

(Outside of Detroit Michigan)

The group appeared in the middle of a big forest with the sounds of honking and and moving things. Kushina picked up a crying naruto hushing him "I know this may suck naruto but you have to deal with it for some time." naruto crossed his arms something baby's shouldn't be able to do. Zabuza picked about a pissed off looking haku. "Ok spread out find base of operations for now and find a way to make money." said hashimau everyone nodded before jumping off. Kushina and minato stopped at the edge of the forest in awe in front of them was a giant city bigger then konoha in every way and form. They moved into the city finding a worn down building with no one in it. Minato nodded and flared his and in 30 minutes everyone arrived. "Report!" said all the 4 hokages at the same time. "No one here has chakra I felt something else in a select few." said hishirama. "There seems to be these metal boxes with wheels and these one things that fly but there is also boats." said tobimaru "I found some ways we can get money and how to get us all registered." said hiruzen. "We found this which can be fixed up and another revenue for cash." said minato. "I found a school district that looks good." said zabuza. Everyone nodded and went to get some rest.

(3 years later 13 years before start of evolution)

Over the 3 years things have changed minato and kushina started up a apartment complex with kushina managing all 4 hokages got jobs business jobs the bane that was paper work seemed to follow them no matter where they went. Zabuza got a job in the local police department when he turned 18 after going thru the school system. 1 year ago haku and naruto started to go to school when they were 2 both were brothers in everything blood nothing could separate them in school. Though naruto did miss his friends and everyone back home he was glad to start a new life here and "Grow" with his parents.

(10 years later 3 years before start of evolution)

Much more had changed over the 10 years. They moved from Detroit Michigan to bayville in new york though naruto did bring a lot of Michigan gear like A red wings hat and jersey a lions hat and a tigers hat along with a Michigan university jersey and hat. Yup Michigan grew on him he loved everything about it the wild summers the cold winters and the mild springs and falls. The shinobi family went into the woods during the summers and trained their shinobi skills encase they were ever needed.

Naruto was currently starting the freshman year grumbling. "Stupid classes splitting up me and haku and I had some great pranks planned for us and the school." naruto let out a evil chuckle. Causing two people next to him to sweat drop the first one was a girl with red hair a-cup breasts and if naruto had to say a nice ass wearing brown pants and a blue sweater. The next person was a brown hair kid with red glasses a blue shirt and brown pants. "Um not to be rude by did you just let out a evil crackle?" asked the brown hair guy. "Oh just thinking to my self the names naruto, naruto uzumaki-namikaze." said naruto. "My names Scott summers." said the now named Scott. "I'm jean Gray." said the now named jean. Naruto was currently wearing a red wings hat and his red wings jersey. "So you like the Detroit Red Wings?" asked Scott. "Yup i've watched every game I could I grew up in Detroit actually." said naruto. It wasn't a total lie. "So your new to bayville then." said Scott. "Yup just moved here last week something about spreading our wings or some bullshit like that." said naruto. "So is Naruto and Uzumaki-namikaze Japanese?" asked Jean. "Ya we moved to The U.S when I was only a few months old." They stopped at a class room. "So I guess we all got the same classes." said naruto. The other two nodded. "You know I see this as the start of a beautiful friendship maybe something more." said naruto sending a playful wink to jean. Jean had a light dusting of pink and they all smiled.

(2 years later)

Scott Haku Naruto and Jean all started a tight circle that nothing could break they did almost everything together naruto and jean were top of their classes nearing top of the school and they were only juniors. During the middle of the summer naruto asked a very serious question.

_Flash back_

_ Jean and Naruto were hanging out with Haku and Scott but naruto and jean sneaked away on narutos beckoning they were siting on a park bench. "Um jean would um Wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?" asked naruto really quickly "Huh?" asked Jean. "I asked would you like to be my girlfirend?" asked a nervous naruto. Jean was shocked before smiling. "I would love to." before leaning in for a kiss on the only for narutos neck to shoot to look at her and getting a kiss on the lips. Narutos face turned beat red before fainting with a smile._

End flash back

After that Kushina teased naruto of course jean and naruto got even closer when naruto got a new power thru mutation.

_Flashback_

_ "Jean Scott Cebro has found another mutant this one you might know." said Professor X "Who might this be professor?" asked jean "Naruto Uzumaki-namikaze your new friend." he replied. "Narutos a mutant!?" asked Jean and Scott. "Yes and hes nearing omega levels. He will be very powerful." said the professor. _

End Flashback

Narutos power was to control all 5 elements to such an extent he didn't need chakra and hand signs he could do it like that one show he liked avatar the last airbender. This exited naruto and when Professor X Jean and Scott to ask him to join there school he accepted he moved into the mansion but visited his family when he could. It looked like the future was changing...and for the better.

** Hey guys I hope you enjoy not that long but longest for me so far. Please Review and I'm back baby! Ahhh GTA V has been my fouces but like I said I could use a co writer and a beta would help please Review and stay tuned if you want to be my beta and or co-write then PM** **and i'll get back to you Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2:Start of Evolution

**Chapter 2:Rise of the X-Men**

** Hey guys thanks for the great response it was crazy I woke up and checked my emails and just like 5 emails from fanfiction I read them then go back to sleep wake up another review and more favs and follows. So I decided to do a quick update now my offer still stands. **

(Bayville football field start of evolution)

You could see naruto running down the field the ball in his hand the crowd was cheering, the other team was running at him he was at the 5 yard line the 4th the 3rd the 2nd the 1st naruto jumps flips in mid air and lands feet first in the touchdown zone. The crowd go's wild cheering and cheering. In narutos sophomore year naruto naruto joined the Schools Football team and quickly gained fame but never let it go to his head. Duncan the Team captain never liked him but passed or handed it off to him to help win the games. Then there was a flash. "How good was that jean yearbook worthy?" asked Naruto. "No this is for the personals." said a smiling jean naruto smiled too and kissed her on the lips then walked back to the bench. Naruto looked to Scott and Scott threw a thumbs up before in a frantic maner felt for his wallet.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw a reach up on grab a wallet. Naruto nodded to Scott as he got up and walked underneath with Scott. "Toad what are you doing?" asked naruto. "Just getting some extra spending money you know." said toad reaching for another wallet when a hand grabbed his wrist. "Hey Naruto leave this guy to me his beating is scheduled for now an ways." said a voice. "Duncan get lost I can handle this." "Listen twerp I can get you kicked off the team now let me handle him." "Nope." Duncan in rage ran at naruto and threw a punch.

Naruto easily ducked under it and punched Duncan in the gut. "Naruto no!" yelled jean stopping naruto from punching duncan in the face Duncan quickly got up and tackled naruto into Scott knocking Scotts glasses off in the processes sending a Red beam of light into a gasoline tank causing it to explode and knocking out Duncan. Everyone got up and ran away screaming.

"Sorry jean." said Naruto after the chaos was over and the fire taken care of. "Sir who or what did you think caused the explosion?" asked a firefighter "Well..." said the police chief but he stopped when a black car pulled up. "Must have been a leak." said the police chief nodded.

(Xaviers' for the gifted)

"Scott naruto you two could have exposed us all." said professor x. "I know professor and I'm sorry but my glasses were knocked off." said Scott. "Professor it was my fault too I was reckless and got carried away." said naruto. "I don't care whose fault it is but you could of endangered us all." said Professor. "I know professor we're all sorry." said naruto. The professor nodded and said "Enough about the past we have a new student from Germany I'd like all of you to meet his name is Kurt." a teenager walked out of the shadows "I'm Kurt." he said holding out his hand "I'm naruto." said naruto holding out his hand noticing that Kurts hand was blue with only 3 fingers. Naruto also noticed the tail. "And this is Jean and Scott." he said pointing to the others. "Nice to meat everyone." said Kurt. "Hi." said jean waving. Scott just nodded his head."So whats your power?" asked naruto. Kurt disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "I can teleport." said kurt. "Kurt show them your full appearance." said the professor. Kurt seemed to nod and lowered his hood to show elf like ears and him covered in blue hair."Wow awesome sorry but guys time for school." said naruto. Naruto walked into the garage to see his red 1966 ford mustang with a white stripe going all the way down the middle. Naruto smirked as he and jean got in and drove off.

After School

naruto was currently visiting his family. "So naruto how has school and the institute been?" asked minato. "Well senior year is a lot harder then the rest I'm in honors and its between me and Jean about who's going to valedictorian at the end of the year though they have 5 months to decided. Heh I went from the dead last to honors and valedictorian." said naruto. "Well of course I made you study when ever you were over." said hiruzen and kushina. "heh ya then the institute we got a new guy from Germany named kurt who can teleport and is sort of elfish." said naruto. The rest nodded. "Well you should get back to the school before they worry." said kushina. Naruto nodded and headed driving off. When he got there standing in front of his motorcycle was Logan. "He Logan long time no see." said naruto. "He kid." said Logan. Professor X came out of the mansion. "Welcome back didn't think you would be back so soon old friend." said the professor smiling at his old friend. "Good to be back. But there is some there are some things we need to talk about." said Logan. They nodded and walked in.

To be continued

**Hey guys so new chapter done. Sorry for the wait i've been sick in bed all week and couldn't think straight and couldn't write. Still am that's why the short chapter. Now my offer for a beta and or co-writer still stands. Now to answer some questions and stuff**

**Fanwriter10101: I will try to update ever saturday or 2 it depends on how fast I can get it done or if I get busy with school and stuff.**

**Hiddenray: Ya its used a lot but you gotta use what works right but thats the only way I could do it without a lot of science mombo jumbo that I can't do cause I already did it with My other story Naruto of the titan and I have no way to explain that and still get the other people that went with him. **

**Now PM if you want to Beta or Co-write thanks for reading and a great reponce i'll see you next saturday or 2 also please review favroite and or follow this has been Naruto uzumaki-namikaze101 **


End file.
